1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispensing devices and more particularly to a dispensing drawer assembly of improved sealing character and versatility for use in a dispensing assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Dispensing assemblies for supplying a quantity of powder or granular material for dissolution in a measured quantity of water have achieved considerable popularity as a quick, facile and economical arrangement for food or beverage preparation. The dispensing assemblies have therefore found wide application in vending machines, factories, public places and even in homes. The materials dispensed include a large range or variety of items such as boullion, juice or beverage flavors and even medicinal pills.
The materials may therefore be powdered, granular or particulate and range in their ability to withstand moisture or other contaminants. The use of any of the terms powdered, granular or particulate shall be understood to include each of the others and materials of similar consistency or form.
The usual dispensing assembly of the type described above includes a hopper or container having a drawer assembly at the bottom. The material in the container passes onto a bottom wall of the drawer assembly housing. A drawer nested between the top and bottom wall of the housing scrapes the material from the bottom wall on movement of the drawer from a closed to an open position. The quantity of material in the drawer becomes accessible for use by placement of a container below the drawer and capturing the material scraped from the bottom wall as it passes the wall edge. The drawer is usually spring biased to a normally closed position and in the case of vending machines may only be released after the deposit of the proper amount of money or coins, but as this forms no part of the present invention it will not be discussed further and in many instances the material may be dispensed free.
In any event the usual construction of the drawer is to simply provide side walls nestingly received between side walls of the housing for longitudinal movement along the side walls of the drawer housing while a transverse or partition wall extending between the side walls of the drawer scrapes the material from the bottom wall of the housing. As the partition wall moves, material may move both around the top and bottom edges thereof, so that no definite or certain amount is dispensed and no seal is provided to protect the contents.
A further problem with the described arrangement is that no convenient means for metering or limiting the quantity of material dispensed are provided so that considerable waste may result. Thus if less than the normally dispensed quantity of material is desired, a disposal problem is presented to the user. This in turn can result in dissatisfaction and/or an unsightly condition, if care is not used in disposing of the excess material. A front door is usually provided on the drawer for engagement with the front wall of the housing when the drawer is closed. This engagement is loose however and during movement to the open position, no seal is provided for preventing the entrance of air or the intentional introduction of contaminants into the container. The entrance of humid air, of course, encourages the growth of harmful organisms. It is therefore most important to protect the contents from the introduction of contaminating material such as air.